everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
De-Aged
Chapter one "Thank you so much for helping me with this." Opal said as she gathered the ingredients to make the "surprise" potion. "No prob. So what does this potion do anyway?" Larkin asked. Opal shrugged. "No clue. But this is a hextra credit assingment and considering how bad my grades are, I need as much hextra credit as I can get." Opal started mixing the ingredients together. "Are you done yet?" Larkin asked a little while later. "Almost...okay! Now it's time to drink it." Opal opened her mouth to do so, but Larkin stopped her. "Are you sure it's a good idea to drink it when you don't know what it does? I'll be happy to be your test subject for this one." He offered, bowing. "No it says I have to drink it. I'll be fine." Before Larkin could object anymore, Opal swallowed the potion. At first nothing happened, then a warm tingley feeling spread through Opal's body, and there was a cloud of smoke. Larkin coughed. "Opal, are you all right?" He asked worriedly. When the smoke cleared, all he could see was a toddler. Who looked...exactly...like...Opal. "Oh boy." Larkin moaned as little Opal burst into tears. Chapter two Larkin gulped as he picked up Opal carefully. "Don't you remember me? I'm Lar...." Larkin swallowed the rest of his name. If Opal was a toddler now, she would be remembering him as when he was a toddler and he would rather not make her even more confused. "I no remember." She said quietly. "But I trusts you!" She said, giving him a hug. Larkin had to try his hardest not to squeal at her. She was so cute! Her white wavy hair was loose and reached halfway down her back. Her dark eyes were large and very shy. Her baby fat had reappeared, making her cheeks chubby and so cute he just wanted to squish them! Thankfully her clothes had shrunk to her new form, so that was one less thing to worry about. But he had a bigger problem, how to get her back to fifteen. Probably the first thing to do was find the teacher who gave her that hextra credit potion. He carefully put her down. "You stay here, okay Opal?" He started to walk away. "But..." He turned around and saw big tears pooling in her eyes. "I wants to stay with you!" She ran up and hugged him around his leg. "Pwease! I be good!" ''"Don't look at the eyes, don;t look at the eyes..." ''Larkin thought to himself. Even as a teenager, Opal had this look she did that was Larkin's biggest weakness, and it certainly wasn't any better now that she was a toddler. Finally, he changed his mind. "Okay, fine." He picked her up again and she laid her head down on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, and reminding himself to take a picture of her, he left the room, intent on finding whoever gave her that assignment and demanding they turn her back. Chapter three Larkin carried Opal out in the hallway. He caught sight of Madam Baba Yaga, who most likely was the teacher who assigned the potion. He tried to run after her, but bumped into Briar. "Oh hey who's this?" She asked, catching sight of little Opal. "Canyoukeepaneyeonherformethankyou!" Larkin handed Opal over to her, before taking off. "Hey little one." Briar said, putting her down. Opal blinked and watched her solemnly. "Do you want to play a game?" Briar asked gently. "What?" Opal squeaked. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Briar reassured her. "Now, how about we play some patty cake? Do you know how?" Briar asked. Opal nodded. Soon the two were engaged in a game of patty cake, Opal's adorable giggle carrying through the hall occasionally. Meanwhile, Larkin had caught up to Madam Baba Yaga. "How do you reverse the potion?" He demanded. "What potion?" Baba Yaga asked, then sighed. "Oh you mean the hextra credit potion. Given the fact that she's the only one who took the project, I figured you'd be here to reverse it. Hate to break it to you kid, but the reversal takes 3 days to prepare." She explained. "3 day...I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF A TODDLER OPAL FOR THREE DAYS!" Larkin exploded. "Yes. it's a good thing today is Thursday, so I only have to excuse both of you from your classes tomorrow." Larkin started to walk away. "Oh and Larkin, I would not tell others about this potion. Say Opal is a family friend you are watching for a few days.." "Got it, got it." Larkin moaned. Chapter Four Larkin entered an empty dormroom, thankful that Baba Yaga had gotten him permission to use it. Because explaining little Opal to his roommate, or anyone for that matter would be hard. As soon as he put her down, Opal started running through the room, her white hair streaming behind her. "Opal!" He yelled, running after her. He had honestly forgotten how energetic Opal had been when she was little. "You need to calm down young lady!" He said sternly. But Opal kept tearing through the room, until she ran into the bed frame, falling backwards as she cried. "Shh, shh," Larkin tried to sooth her as he picked her up and walked around the room, stroking her hair. She still kept crying. "Opal, I really don't know what to do when kids cry." He begged. He tried to remember what his mom had done when he was upset. She kissed his tears away. Could he do that with Opal? She'd probably find it weird. Maybe not, she was a toddler after all. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The sniffles slowly died down as Opal yawned and nuzzled into him. "Okay little one, time for bed." He laid her down on the other bed. She looked up at him with a fearful expression. He smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry Opal, I promise that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." "Reawy?" She asked. "Really. Now get some rest." Chapter five "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Larkin heard way earlier than he would have liked the next morning. He felt someone jump on top of him. "Opal it's not even six o'clock in the morning." He moaned, trying to go back to sleep. "Lar, I hungry. Do you has snacks?" She asked. "Okay, let's go to the Castleterria." Larkin stood up and yawned. He looked at Opal, who was now sitting quietly on his bed. He sighed. Toddlers sure were tiresome. He had a new found respect for his mother and his aunts, since they had to look after all of his cousins, and even him, when he was a toddler. That could not have been easy. He took Opal by the hand and led her out the door. Opal was skipping happily along next to him and Larkin just couldn't stop smiling. She was so adorable! Hopefully he wouldn't run into anyone as he made his way to the Castleterria, because explaining Opal would be hard and it was something he wanted to avoid as much as possible. Opal looked up at him. "Lar?" He braced himself. She smiled. "Can we pway hide and seek water?" She asked. Larkin laughed. "Of course we can Opal. But first, let's get some breakfast." Her excitement made him almost forget how tired he was. Key word being "Almost." If she ever got tired enough to fall asleep, he'd sleep too. Category:Original Character Fanfiction